


Kindness of strangers

by JamieVamp



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Viggorli Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieVamp/pseuds/JamieVamp
Summary: Orlando moves away from home four weeks before Christmas. What kind of Christmas will he have without his family?
Relationships: Orlando Bloom/Viggo Mortensen
Kudos: 2
Collections: 2018 Viggorli Secret Santa





	Kindness of strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zee113](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zee113/gifts).



Orlando had just moved to Boise, Idaho about a month ago. His job in New York had become so stressful that he’d finally decided to search for a small company needing help with their IT department. And since he had only lived on the East Coast so far, he was curious about going further west.

Understandably, his mom had been quite upset with him finding a job in Boise and moving there so close to Christmas - no matter how many times Orlando had tried to explain to her that he just wanted to be happy and healthy, which his old job definitely had not helped him with at all.

His new company “Bakerware, Inc.” had paid for him moving to Boise and his new boss, Mrs. Baker, had asked him to come by for a few hours on the 24th of December. Since Orlando had gotten quite a satisfying contract, he really didn’t want to let her down and thus acceded to her request.

His mom had pleaded with him to stay home for Christmas but Orlando promised her to be back in New York for the Easter holidays.

~~~

Now that he was standing in his apartment with water dripping all over his Christmas tree, the presents that his family had sent, and all of the furniture, he wasn’t so sure if moving early had been the best idea.

The water had to come from the apartment upstairs and Orlando ran to ring their bell as soon as he realized that. Unfortunately, the neighbors weren’t home and the janitor rudely told him that it was after hours and he couldn’t help him.

In his distress, Orlando called the water supply companies a few times until – finally – someone picked up the phone. They told him that they’d sent someone to at least turn off the water but that the actual repair could not be handled until his neighbors were home and let them in.

Oppressing a frustrated growl, Orlando started mopping up the water that was still dripping from the ceiling. About twenty minutes later, it seemed to lessen and Orlando was grateful for that. The doorbell rang and when he went to see who it was, he had not imagined someone like the guy on his doorstep.

The stranger was wearing old jeans, a sort of dirty shirt with a nametag that said ‘Viggo’ and had an unruly mop of blond hair. Orlando could’ve sworn his strikingly blue eyes were twinkling at him.

“Hi there, are you Mr. Bloom?” Viggo asked.

Orlando nodded.

“My name’s Viggo and I’m with the water supply companies. You called to let us know that there’s a leaking or possibly broken pipe at your neighbors?”

“Please call me Orlando. And yes, there’s something wrong with their water pipes, otherwise my apartment wouldn’t be quite as wet as it is right now.”

Viggo gave him a kind smile. “I’ve already turned off the water and informed the other tenant who is home. Still, I’d be grateful if you could show me where the water’s leaking into your apartment.”

“Sure, come on in.”

Orlando stepped aside to let Viggo pass him by and then proceeded to show him every single room that the water had come down from the walls and ceiling. Viggo wrote it down in detail. But when they were done, he frowned.

“I will keep the water turned off now and will put up a note that your neighbors should call us immediately once they’re back home. But do you have any idea when that might be?”

“Not really.” Orlando sighed. “Mrs. Wilson, whom you’ve met, will be going to her sister in an hour. And she thought that the Kings might come back the day after tomorrow but she wasn’t sure.”

“Hmmm, that doesn’t sound too promising. Are you going away for a bit?”

“No, I’ve just moved here from New York four weeks ago, I’m back at work on Friday.”

Another sympathetic sound from Viggo and Orlando wasn’t looking forward to what he would say next.

“You know, I can’t turn on the water again so you might be without water for a few days, depending on when the Kings will be back or whenever your landlord can come and bring the keys to their apartment.”

Orlando snorted. “Yeah, fat chance of that happening. Our landlord’s in Florida for the next few weeks and the janitor practically told me to piss off.”

Viggo looked thoughtful for a moment but then his face brightened visibly.

“You know, I’ve got an idea. I’ll leave you my address and you can come to my farm if you want to. I’m hosting two of my friends and my son for dinner tonight. There’s plenty of food and one more person isn’t a problem at all.”

Orlando wasn’t sure what he thought of Viggo’s offer. But the dinner invitation wasn’t what stuck with him the most.

“You’ve got a farm?” Orlando couldn’t believe it.

Viggo grinned. “Sure. It’s only a very small farm with a few horses, a bunch of chicken and a duck but at least it’s mine. And it’s not too far from here, so I don’t have to take a round-the-world trip to get to work.”

Orlando hesitated. He thought that Viggo was really nice but he’d known the guy for only half an hour.

“Well, I really don’t want to impose myself on you…”

“No problem at all, really! My friends are pretty cool and my son is used to loads of people coming and going at the farm. We were always an open-minded household and friends gladly came by at any time, day or night.”

Again Orlando hesitated, and then said: “Well, I’ll have to wait until the water isn’t dripping into my apartment as much anymore. If it’s not too late, I might take you up on your offer.”

He knew he should not dive head first into this but Orlando felt captivated by Viggo. The twinkling eyes promised adventure and something else he couldn’t describe.

“I’ll also give you my phone number, should you have trouble finding the farm. If you’ve only moved here four weeks ago, you might not know your way around town yet.”

Viggo scribbled down his address and phone number, then gave the note to Orlando.

“Okay, goodbye for now. I’ll keep in contact about the water and I hope to see you later.”

Viggo held out his hand and Orlando could immediately feel the warmth emanating from their handshake. He was intrigued. Viggo seemed so nice and easygoing.

As soon as Orlando saw the company car drive away, he called his mom to talk about what had happened.

“I told you to stay here for Christmas.”

“Moooom…”

“I know, I know, not helping you. But at least you could meet new friends and make the best of the situation.”

“Well, what about always telling me not to go with strangers?”

“You didn’t immediately go with him. So just tell me his address and phone number, then go and get dressed for a nice dinner with a nice guy.”

“Mom!” Orlando couldn’t believe his ears.

“Come on, after everything you told me, you still think that this might not be a great opportunity for making new friends and possibly gaining a new boyfriend?”

Orlando groaned. Sometimes his mother was trying a little bit too hard. Still, he gave her Viggo’s address and phone number and promised to call her back once he was home.

“Okay, I’ve got to go then and get ready. There’s more water to mop up and I do want to look presentable.”

“Alright, honey, go and have fun. Love you.”

“Love you, too, mom.”

~~~

Two hours later, Orlando had actually found Viggo’s farm. He was standing in front of the door, heart in his mouth, about to knock, when the door was opened wide and a grinning Viggo stood right in front of him.

“Orlando, you’ve made it. Great! Come on in. The others arrived just a few minutes ago, you’re right on time.”

He was ushered into the living room and introduced to Billy and Dominic, two friends of Viggo’s, as well as Viggo’s son Henry. They were just as friendly as Viggo and Orlando felt comfortable around them right away.

They made some small talk during dinner but it got a bit boisterous afterwards, when the group retired to the couch. Everyone had a glass of wine or beer and Viggo, ever the gracious host, made sure that another bottle was at hand if the current one had been emptied.

At one stage, Henry had involved Dominic in a game of Mario Kart and the two were battling in front of the TV. Billy had wedged himself between Viggo and the armrest and so making Orlando and Viggo sit together much more tightly.

Orlando could now really feel the heat that Viggo was emanating and when he looked at him, listening to him talk, he had force himself to stay still and keep from fidgeting.

When Viggo looked at him, Orlando blushed and turned his face away. He didn’t want to appear rude staring at their host so blatantly. Viggo only halted for a few seconds, then continued with his story.

After another hour, Dominic gave a frustrated yell and moaned: “I’m done! I’ve never lost so many times in a row. This is it, I can’t take anymore.”

Billy started cackling. “Alright then, let’s go home. Alison should be here to pick us up in a few minutes anyway.”

Henry was quick to chime in: “By the way, dad, I’m going with them. Alison promised to drop me off at Chrissy’s house.”

Viggo sighed. “Sure thing, Henry. Just don’t forget to take the gifts for Chrissy and her parents.”

It was a bit chaotic until the three guys were out of the house. Finally, Viggo came back into the living room where Orlando sat patiently waiting for him.

“You know, I should really call a taxi to get home, and come back for my car tomorrow.”

Viggo grumbled. “Nonsense.”

Orlando was taken aback. “Excuse me?”

Viggo sat back down beside Orlando, looking at him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. What I meant was: how about you just bunk in my guest room and stay for the night, possibly longer until the broken water pipe has been repaired?”

Orlando blushed again and shook his head.

“Really, Viggo, you’ve already been so kindhearted and let me join you guys for Christmas dinner, I don’t want to intrude anymore. I feel like I owe you something.”

“No, Orlando, absolutely not! I promise you, I’m quite happy having you over. And it’s not a problem at all.” Viggo had taken Orlando’s hands in his. “I quite like you, I’ve had fun tonight.”

Orlando had to smile. “I’ve had fun tonight, as well. The guys were so nice and… I do like you quite a bit.” He ducked his head, not looking at Viggo.

No one said a word and everything was silent for a few heartbeats. Then Viggo stood up, pulling Orlando with him.

“Come on, I’ll give you some of Henry’s old clothes, which should fit you just fine. Tomorrow, after breakfast, I’ll show you around the farm.”

Orlando was settled into the guest room and when Viggo bid him a good night, Orlando spontaneously grabbed onto his sleeve. Viggo looked at him questioningly.

“Just… thanks. I really appreciate it.”

Viggo smiled and wanted to walk away.

“Viggo…”

Orlando took a step forward and Viggo turned back around. Another hesitating step forward and he stood right in front of Viggo. He could feel Viggo gravitating towards him and leaned in to gently brush their lips together.

Viggo hummed quietly and took Orlando’s left hand, lifting it upwards and kissing his knuckles lightly.

“I look forward to having breakfast with you tomorrow morning.”

Orlando smiled, feeling a thousand butterflies in his stomach.

“Good night, Orli.”

“Good night, Viggo.”

Orlando gently closed the door and leaned his head against it. He smiled brightly. Yes, he was looking forward to breakfast as well.


End file.
